NIB 3
by John2851
Summary: Saving Earth , her best friend, and saving Time. April time traveled back to the year 2006 and partner up with eight year old Karai and stop a Mutant Tiger that has grudge against Karai for 22 years ago. Secrets will be revealed for not only about Karai but also April as well. Something that will shocked April that connects her past with Karai's.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own 2012 TMNT nor Men in Black.**

**Chapter 1**

**In The Year 2028...**

In a far away distance Galaxy in another solar system that was miles away from Earth's solar system. A big hovering prison spaceship that was holding the Universes Deadliest criminals as it hold it Alien or Mutant terrorist and murders. It was built solid as a rock...well it was sorta a rock that was built into a prison ship, that was a super high tech Alien facility.

Inside of the hallway walking down the path where two Triceraton guards, guarding the big door to the hallway to the number one dangerous and murderous assassin in the whole AMP aka Alien and Mutant Penitentiary. The person that was walking down was a female slender humanoid Japanese Fox with brown fur, hazel eyes, wearing a purple bandana with a metal tag on the front. Along wearing a long red bandana around her neck, while wearing a ninja armed suite. She put on a pleasant smile when reaching towards the guards while holding a big white box. One of the guards stepped forward to do its usual routine when dealing with visitors who come to visit either a friend, married spouse, or even a family member.

"Visiting Card, please." said the Triceraton guard.

"Here you go. Nice and fresh." She said showing her visiting card with a friendly smile.

The Guard took out its scanner and scanned the bar code on the AMP card and read the information on the screen. Confused about what it reads, the security guard took its time reading it word by word.

**Name: Alopex**

**Origin: Earth**

**Age: 22**

**Relations: Sister of Tiger Claw The Savage**

"Well, that's a first." He said giving the scanner to his partner.

Grabbing the scanner and couldn't believe his own eyes on reading the screen, as he too can't believe that this Fox is related to the number one most deadliest assassin/bounty hunter. Shaking the shock off immediately and resumed back to a more professional face, the Guard looked back at the young girl who was smiling patiently.

"Tiger Claw The Savage. Well, then I guess it's nothing wrong about visiting a family member for the first time in twenty-two years." He informed when putting the scanner up.

"True, this is Tiger Claws very first visit and probably get another one in the next twenty-two years." The other guard said before noticing the box.

Alopex notice that the guard was looking at the box in her hands and quickly said. "It's a gift for my big brother. I picked up a nice one too." Without further explanation the guards nodded and went to the big door behind them and unlock it, while the other open it right up and let Alopex go right in the guards closely behind her while heading to the the big high tech security cell. While passing by and ignoring the inappropriate language comments by each prisoner, Alopex reminded herself on why she was here and that was seeing her brother and gibijggiving him his gift. "Oooooo baby!. I don't mind slapping that big ass of yours!." said one of prisoners who was licking his lips. "Go screw yourself." Alopex already ignored and can't help but to spoke back. Then the prisoner shouted loud enough for Alopex to hear him as it was most inappropriate. "Hey babe!. I already do that for years but for you, it's going to be wroth the practice!. Hehehe!." Alopex rolled her eyes when finally reaching the the big metal cell door.

One of the guards went up to the door and press the code in to unlock the door. When doing so it automatically opened right up, big enough to put his big head inside of the cell room. "Hey, Tiger Claw The Savage?!. You have a visitor...for the first." The guard said with a chuckle. Standing in front of the solid wall before slowly turning around to see the guard, with a growl showing his face that have an eye patch covering his left eye that was damage a long time ago while his right arm was completely gone also as well. "For the last Guard, my name is just Tiger Claw!." He yelled with a complete anger. The Guard chuckled in amusement as he always does this to Tiger Claw just for the fun and loved every second, minute, day, month, and year with no end.

Stepping in to see her brother with a happy warm smile in place, while still carrying the box as Tiger Claw smiled happily at both seeing his baby sister and the white box. "Brother...it's so good to see you again." Alopex said, when hearing the door behind her slammed shut. "The same to you Sister...do you remember what I told you in the hologram letter?." Tiger Claw asked, when seating down on his uncomfortable bed while Alopex walked up to get close. When doing so she sat the box down and begin open it to reveal what's inside. Grinning evily when grabbing the gift as it was a brand new mechanical custom made claw arm, Tiger Claw attach the new limb to his missing part and went to moving it as it was absolutely perfect to the real thing. "I'm finally complete...sorta." He said, with a chuckle when getting up to walk up to the door and knocked hard getting both of the guards attention.

"This have better to be good and if not...consider yourself dog meat." said the Guard, unlocking the door to see what they want.

But that was a huge deadly mistake.

When doing so, suddenly the Guard was impaled by Tiger Claws new arm and pulled out creating a huge amounts of spilled blood. Then Alopex came behind her brother with sharp blade in hand and jumped on the other guard, and quickly sliced his throat causing blood splatter all over her ninja gear. "I love a good kill." She said, licking the blood off her blade with utter delight with a wicked grin. "So do I little sister. Now then let's get my things from the weapon inventory." Tiger Claw said, leading the way in quick speed as the alarm went off loud. Loud enough to be heard in the whole building as the two ran straight down into the elevator, and headed straight up to the inventory where the high tech prison kelp the prisoners weapons as Alopex broke the door down with her surprisingly incredible strength.

Entering inside and headed straight to his bin that his name on the label. Tiger Claw took out his twin pistol blasters that was in its pouch as it was part of his weapon belt, and wrapped around his waist while Alopex helped herself with a big arm size sliver blaster that was standing on the table in its stand. Before leaving, Tiger Claw grabbed his single jet pack and then headed out to lead once more as the two headed down to the final floor of the facility by using the second elevator, ready to shoot and kill any Triceraton that was in there way while killing a few inmates along the way just for the heck of it to their enjoyment. When reaching to the final floor, the two were not surprise to see strongly armed security guards blocking the exit to the one way out.

"You're not going to escape Tiger Claw!. Surrender now before we shoot to kill!." said armed suite bodyguard that was built, and was the chief of the place.

"Haha. Let's agree to disagree Chief." said Tiger Claw.

Then Alopex smirked when warming up the gun that she stole form the inventory. "Say is it hot in here or is it just me?." With that being ask she target the clear glass window and blast it.

With that the whole gourds were vacuumed out form the building and out into outer space, where they were suffering form no oxygen or the air that their people usually breath. Both Tiger Claw and Alopex turned on their gravity shoes on when the process was happening and turned on their helmets and jumped right out of the place, and flew down to the near moon that was based for spaceship parking. When landing down on the soft hard ground and stepped their way to the building where it kept the ships. "Next stop, home brother." Alopex said, walking straight forward. Tiger Claw on the other hand stopped for a brief moment and took the time to look at the cosmic space above him. The same cosmic section of the Universe that was the direction towards Planet Earth and it's solar system that was millions, and millions miles away from where they are.

With determination to get his long years of revenge. Tiger Claw was finally going to succeed in doing so and this time it's going to change literally everything.

"Let's rewrite history...shall we Karai?."

Alopex was on the ship starting up the engine before hearing her brothers roar, and smile evily as it was a sound on longed wanted revenge.

"Yes, let's go get that NIB Agent." She said, finishing putting the engine on stand by before Tiger Claw can get inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A week later as today was July 2nd, in the heart of New York City were a lot of people were wondering what's going on as they saw a huge spaceship out of nowhere, and crashed right in the middle of the street.

Currently now the bronze with yellow stripes spaceship was being lifted up by a crane operated machine, by a group of people who wearing suites like if they were working in secret organization. Standing in front of them were two young adult girls that were in their suites as well. The first one was wearing her original armor suite while the other was wearing a mix color suite of black and yellow. Telling that the two have done this sorta of thing couple of times before, and not surprised to be in this situation.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I know you have a lot of questions that wanted be answered. And I and my partner will answer them." The young woman that was talking was a twenty-two year old Karai, who aged beautifully and talked with zero emotion to the people as she continue on.

"This here is Agent A and she's going to help answer your questions by using, for what we call The Neutralizer back at HQ." Karai said, leaning over to April to say something in her ear. "Make this fast and quite. We have big special day today." April nodded in understanding as she was twenty-one years old and still being a B plus to her best friend but didn't mind. And so when Karai exit her way out form the people, April took the moment to stand in front of them while taking out both things from her inside jacket pocket. One was her black shades in which she them on first, and second she pulled out NIB's newly upgraded device that was the Instant Neuralizer in which was a much more quick and fat memory wipe, without the requirements of setting the device up. With a polite smile and raising the new neuralizer up to the people, she said in a nice way. "Look here please and thank you." And with that the crowd looked at the device and instantly got flashed in quick seconds, staring into space like any other victim that was flashed by the neuralizer.

April put the new improved tech back into her jacket pocket, and then getting ready to talk while taking her shades off while automatically have a made up story to tell them.

"Okay so when you guys decided to text your best friends all at once, and wanting to see how this will play out?. Well let me tell you guys when you do that, you'll causing the satellite dish to get messed up due to have fast at the right time texting and you get...well this." She said, turning around to see the spaceship saucer being fully lifted up off the street that caused a big hole.

"A little heads up for you guys. Don't text at the exact same time please. Thank you and enjoy your day." said April

Done with the made up cover story, April jogged her way to catch up with Karai who was doing quite speed and giving out orders to the other Agents with fast pace, as today was a real special day for a special somebody. And so today was a quick move as the party was around noon. "I want a deep investigation on the spaceships origin and I want to know who the hell was flying it." Karai said, before sending the man off to go do what he was told. "Right away Agent Karai." He said immediately leaving to other direction where the other clean up crew was. With a few run speed without breaking into a sweat, April went right inside of the pretzel store where Karai was ordering herself something to snack on before the party back at HQ. Already seeing that her best friend was ordering a super sized pizza pretzel stuffed with all cheeses and all toppings, April just shook her head in disgust as she knew very well that the food that Karai was getting ready to eat was going to kill her figure.

"Dang Karai don't you that thing is a obese in a box?. That thing probably contains about 500 calories." April said, receiving a scolded look form Karai.

Yes, like any ordinary partner Agents, both Karai and April have been bickering with each other for years and tell that their friendship was on thin cracking ice. Why you do ask?. Well for starters, April tried all attempts to make Karai open up to her about her personal life and much things. But however as it was the same results like any other times, Karai would tell her to bug off about opening up and leave it at that. Heck, they even took partner therapy and gained nothing form it to April's disappointment. For years April had thought that Karai was hiding something from her and the other agents to point it remains a big mystery, and nobody really knows what had happened to the girl except the people whose been in the organization for years or know Karai growing up.

"Fuck off April. It's my body and I do whatever the hell I want to do with it. And please put more cheese sprinkles on that bread." Karai said, not even looking at April when telling her to fuck off.

"Damn Karai you don't have to say the F bomb, I can take a hint you know." said April with a bit of an attitude.

"Oh, whatever April, I don't give two damns. Thank you and here's a big tip." said Karai taking out a hundred and put it in the tip jar, and grabbed her box of pretzel pizza.

When getting her quick snack both Karai and April walked out of the store to head to their brand new car, while April remembered why she ran over to get Karai as it clicked in her brain. "Soooooo." April started. "Soooooo what April?." asked Karai, while not paying attention to her and just focusing on eating the pizza pretzel. April huffed with an eye roll but quickly calmed her anger and reminded herself to stay positive. "So, I was thinking maybe if you could run down on what you're going to say on your speech tonight with me." said April, while waiting for her response after done chewing her first bite. Karai looked at April and said, "Oh, don't worry about that April. I've been working on for a good time and it's going to be outstanding. Face expression dropped to disappointment on getting the wrong answer from her friend, April made the attempt to try and get the answer out of Karai even if she refuse to tell the young woman.

"No, I'm serious about this Karai." said April

"And I'm serious about taking that new car back into the car factory, because we sure as hell don't need to buy a brand new vehicle ever freaking year." said Karai, before reaping a piece off of her pizza pretzel and eat it in her mouth.

April crossed her arms in anger as she once again have to argue with Karai about the car once more.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you're not into car fashion. Besides, what's so wrong about getting a new car?. We're not paying down-payment or insurance you know."

"The last part was true but who gives a damn."

With a few steps to the car the two harped inside to get ready for tonight, April waited for Karai to finish eating since she was on the drivers side like always. "You do realize that this is his one and only party of retirement, and we're not going to see him once he gets neuralized." April pointed out when getting a sigh from Karai, after done eating her high cholesterol and calorie. "I know Zed since my childhood to my adulthood and I have made a pretty good damn retirement speech for him." Karai said, moving her head to face April and then said, "Every Agent, Mutant, and Alien will be touch and moved." When sorta getting her answer, April put her seat belt on while Karai start up the engine and drove out from the crime scene and headed out to the HQ for the retirement party for their now formal NIB leader.

**NIB HQ...**

Down in NIB Headquarters every single NIB Agent both human, Alien, and Mutant were in the main base where the party was being held as the hologram banner showed a picture of Zed and said on the bottom, **Happy Retirement Zed!. Will definitely miss you!.** At the big white stand seating down in his black leather chair, Zed can't help but to smile for his final day of being an NIB agent and later on tonight his going to get neuralized and relax on a perfect retirement vacation.

**"Now a word from Agent Karai." said the Automatic Computer.**

Karaistepped up to the stage with a sad emotion on her face before speaking, making April who was standing with rest of the agents with a bright smile as she did told her to get emotional with her speech, so that way she can really make the speech sounded more from the heart. "Everyone I've known Zed for years and doing those times, I've never once got the chance to know him outside from work. In fact he never once called me to go visit his and his wife's home to have dinner or even watch a good baseball game." said Karai, glancing at Zed who gave her a shrugged as he have no excuse for his explanation. April on the other was smiling and nodding as she was loving every minute of it and see that Karai was doing good. But unfortunately that moment and speech didn't last long...literall, as Karai have wrote just that small speech and nothing more. "And that is all everyone." Karai said, leaving the podium and walked off the stage making April slightly drop her mouth in surprise as she couldn't believe that was it!. She looked at her partner who joined right beside her with a blank face, as she looked forward like everyone else.

"Wow that his some speech." Zed said, underneath his breath before the automatic computer could call the next person up to the podium.

**"Next, please welcome, back from being deneuralizered and our new NIB leader. Agent Ron aka Agent R."**

Walking up to the stage as a few agents and especially Karai know who he was, as he was young black man in his all black ninja gear that was his original wear years ago that was now upgraded to date. April knows that Ron and Karai were lovers for years but Karai have never told her how they fell in love or even tell her how she got engaged with him. That mystery remained still interested to April but deep down she knows that Karai won't spill a word about her personal life.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I've known Zed since my grandpa was an NIB Agent...rest his soul. And I'm proud to say that it's an honor to be your new NIB leader. Besides talking about me, when I got word about why I was deneuralized and found out that Zed was retiring. I was in a state of shock and disbelief, plus I have never thought that he hand picked me to be the next NIB leader." said Ron

"Why does Agent R is putting out emotions while my none open up partner doesn't do so?. That's some BS!." thought April while continuing listening to her new NIB Chief.

"When Zeds wife was informed about her husbands retirement, she said and I quote. "Wethsjed djajdss dakdedjsajf!. Jwodkajeajfsj jwajxjskxnsxn, sjzdjejcysj!." In case you haven't know his wife is an alien from the Planet Neptune." Ron informed them, when leaning over to Zed.

"Your wife knows you all too well man." He told him right before Zed chuckled

"Nobody knows me better like my old lady." Zed said, when getting up to get his farewell speech to everyone.

"Agents, Mutants, and Aliens. It's been an absolute pleasure of being your Chief and not once regret it. Now, don't be sad about me leaving you guys as we all one day be either retired or one day kick the good old bucket." Zed said, with the best smile he every had in his life.

After done telling a few more things to say and sat back down, and let the others say their say in which was Frank, Master Splinter, The Turtles, and even a few Aliens. The party got started like crazy as their was dancing, eating, and plenty of games to play. April on the other hand was eating alone as her so called partner was in their office doing some last minute paperwork to pass the time, making the girl disappointed in her partner. Ignoring her surroundings while playing with her sliced cake, April haven't know that someone was seating down in front of her. "Partner issues?." April looked up and see Agent R smiling down at her. "Oh, you can say that again Agent R. Karai is a none emotion person." April said, not caring if it was true as it really was. Agent RR took a bite of his pie and said before done eating. "If only you knew her like I did...why don't you go out for a drive with her?. It might help." Not seeing any reason to doubt the tip, April took a nod and went right ahead on eating her cake and then headed up the stairs.

Reaching to their office and knocked on the door to get the Japanese girl attention, Karai took her eyes off her super thin flat screen hologram computer. "Yes?." She asked with no emotion. "I was thinking we should go out for a drive. You know just the two of us." April said, taking one last bite of her lemon lime pecan pie. Shrugging her shoulders, Karai got up from her desk grabbing the keys to the car and follow out to where their car was parked outside, and took a midnight drive in the city. In the car it was very silent besides the old country music that Karai listens to during the night as it was called Take a Load off Fanny by The Band, as April was leaning her head on her hand leaning in her door looking at Karai who was driving with her eyes on the road. It's been like that for two hours until Karai finally spoke to April with a plan face expression.

"Lost something over her red head?."

"N.. N.. No, I'm just trying to understand you better." said April who had her head off her hand.

"Such as?." said Karai

"Such as being more emotional with your words. Like for an instance if let's say that I'm retiring and this was the last time you'll ever see me and I expect you to say this. "April, was a good friend and one hell of a partner. Oh, April!. Their was a lot of things that I want to say but now I'm going to miss your silliness." Like that and make sure you put your tears in it too." April said, smiling and hopping that Karai would take the idea hint.

Karai can only just smirk and said, "I'll think of something April, besides I have years left to put up with your nonsense anyway."

April felt hurt with what Karai just said and about to say something until the hologram form their radio projected their NIB Chief, as he had some news for them as it was going on a mission. "Karai. April. I have some reports in Japanese town that a Japanese restaurant is giving unexplained food poisoning that is none earth bacteria." said Ron. "Ah, I see it's a bad case of alien food poisoning bacteria." said April. Karai nodded and said, "We're on it Ron. Bye." With that the hologram was gone and eft them back to listening to country music, April was wondering what traumatized Karai that make her the way she was now and never know who or what that turned her this way.

"What happened to your childhood Karai?. Really?." She asked, with utter seriousness.

"Do you know how I stay positive in life?." asked Karai in her dark scold.

"You know how to stay positive?. You of all people?." April asked with no emotion as it really sounded pointless to hear.

"There are things in the Universe that doesn't need to come out to the light. And I for one wanted that way...smartass." Karai said, taking a deep sharp turn to the left to head to Japanese town.

**Meanwhile in Jeff's store...**

The store was super upgraded with high tech electronics such as TVs, Gaming systems, and many more.

The person that was the assistant manager of the place was a human young women who was seating in her chair playing her unplugged electric guitar, while facing the multi TVs playing rock and roll music singing. "Sing like a school girl or take an L!. Sing, Sing, Sing or don't sing and get an L!." When singing without doing her job, the bell ranged a customer in as she turned around to see two Mutant customers and stopped playing and mute the volume.

"Ah, yes. You must be Jiffs prize student and assistant manager, let alone almost graduated from Time Masters Academy. Renet."

Renet took off her shades and can't believe her eyes to see two most deadly assassins in the known Universe, standing right in front of her especially the male. "Your Tiger Claw. I thought you were lock up." She said, not excepting for him to give her a scold look. "Little girl no prison can hold me!." Tiger Claw said feeling his temper cool down just in a nick of time, as Alopex smirked with seeing that. "Excuse for my brothers attitude. It's been years since he saw people from the outside world." She explained. Renet gave a slow nod and got up from her seat and set her guitar down and act professional since she was in charge of the place while Jiff was serving time in Dimension X.

"How can I help you guys?." Renet asked, to get some money in to the store.

"I need the device so I can go back in time. To kill an NIB Agent that got me locked up for twenty-two years, and cause me to lose my eye and my arm." Tiger Claw said, pointing his eye patch and showing his mechanical arm.

"Oh uh, okay sir. Let me go fetch it for you." said Renet, who was nervous and headed to get the time device before she might get her life taken form her if she even at least upset the two killers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Let's get this over and done with shall we?." Karai asked when seeing the restaurant up ahead.

"Fine. And when we do get done I want you to drop me off at my apartment please." April glanced at her partner and getting ready to become former best friend. "If that's alright with you asshole."

Karai turned her head at April with an angry look that can scare someone before turning back to the wheel. "Fine I will. **_Bitch_**." Karai said the last part under her breath before putting a little bit of speed in the car. Once again the two had a short fallout while driving to their urgent investigation mission, at a Japanese restaurant by the name of Yang Yang Yummy as the conversation was about April telling Karai about opening up and be a real friend, while Karai had to cuss her out about the same issue over and over again until April had to drop it and just turn up the radio to calm her down. Strongly deep down April knows that something had happened to Karai way before she was recruited by her, and it something that must have traumatized her to the point she would no longer open up about it or anything in her life for that matter. _"Is it a crime to care for your best friend?. Is it so hard to open up for once?. What the hell happened to you back in the day?." _April kelp asking those questions in her head as this was itching her brain for years, and do not see that she wasn't going to get any answers from the person seating beside her.

"Alright let's get this bitch started." Karai told her when putting the car on park and made April exit out of her thoughts.

"Let us see what ingredients and food products that Mr. Yang Yang been using as of late." April told her when getting out of the car with a blank face expression.

Karai walked around to where April was as the two looked at the restaurant in front, and both looked at each other and nodded before walking on in using both of the restaurants double door entrance.

Upon entering the building it immediately hit April with the memory of being here for the second time, since this was the exact Japanese restaurant that both her and Karai had their sushi and first hangout. Sure in the beginning it was kinda weird and confusing to April, since some odd reason she doesn't remember what happened before the two had their dinner, that happened so many years ago when she was a still a police junior in the police academy for young children. The place looked a whole lot different from the last time the two were there, as the place had been upgraded when seeing they had more eating space and a private booth in the back that was covered up by red noodle curtains. Then see a huge aquarium fish tank in which was also new compared to the old small one.

"Hey, Karai, April!." said an middle age Japanese man wearing his red chef uniform with a matching hat.

This man was none other than Mr. Yang Yang or Mr. Yang for short. He had on a force smile while trying not to look suspicious when talking to the agents that NIB has to offer, and knowing Karai she will be on his ass the whole entire time. "Please allow me to set up the best table for my personal favorite customers." Mr. Yang smiled brightly while motion them to follow him. He stopped when seeing that the two weren't moving an inch while having a blank face expression, in which made him feel very worried in fear on seeing that they weren't going to fall for his good quality service routine. "Ummmmmm, are you kids hungry or not?. The dinner is on the house." He said still smiling a little bit.

"Show us the tanks Mr. Yang." Karai ordered without lashing out.

Mr. Yang smiled. "Oh, the tanks!?." He turned around pointed at the new installed fish tank that had a few brand new fish's. "Fresh ya?."

Karai rolled her eyes in impatiens. "The other tank Mr. Yang. In the back room of the kitchen."

"No, No, No, No, that's employees only my dear child. Now if you kids aren't going to dine at my restaurant tonight then, go run along and came back next time when you're hungry okay?." Mr. Yang told them while trying his best to get them out form his sight.

"Cut the bullshit and the lame ass service quality crap, and show us the tanks in kitchen or will arrest you for bribing an NIB agent on a crime scene investigation." April warned him with seriousness while Karai crossed her arms with an eyebrow raise.

With that being said with utter seriousness, Mr. Yang dropped his smile and replace it with a disappointment look. "Oh, why do you kids want to bust an old man's balls for huh?."

"Because Mr. Yang." April slightly smiled before placing her hand on his shoulder. "You don't have no balls."

April turned Mr. Yang around and then pushed him back to the kitchen while Karai was close behind, and didn't take the three too long to reach the place when Mr. Yang pushed right on in, while Karai went right on to investigation mode. April looked around and see so many live alien food that can seriously kill a human being, and get an incredible lawsuit against them while noticing a big tank holding a huge red and black four antenna razor sharp teeth fish, that looked very pissed off for being held captive and being taken out of its environment and soon to be one day served for a hungry customer.

"Damn dude, you look like you came from the Planet Shit." April commented with a discussed look while getting a growl from the thing.

"Mr. Yang has been buying unlicensed food from other planets and serving it to Earth people, in which in the **Earth Settlement Handbook on section 204 under Food Entrepreneurship**. Itclearly states that all Aliens must serve Earthlings with the same common food, let alone if you're just only serving humans while serving Aliens or Mutants in disguise then you can serve them off world food." Karai stated while listening all the violations that Mr. Yang had smuggled in his restaurant, while feeling sorry for the creatures that were being made into people food without getting slaughtered.

_"Damn Karai you sure know both of your books from the Alien and Mutant Handbook, and the NIB code Handbook. That let me know that your ass don't really have a life outside of work." _April thought in her mind while noticing the workers who either alien like Mr. Yang or just plain Mutants.

Her mind was interrupted when upon seeing Karai stopped at the edge of the long silver prep table, with her eyes fixed on the large silver bowl. Inside she sees a alive hard-shell red colored super sized alien shrimp with black spots all over it, with double tails and had a pair of human like green eyes. Not amused or awe with emotion when seeing the adorable creature, while grabbing the thing by the waist and showed to both April and Mr. Yang. "Explain this?." Karai demanded to know while April can tell that she was very suspicious about the shrimp in her hand, as if she had a small clue as to who would be hungry for a space shrimp. "Now that's a Japanese fish Karai. Mr. Yang pointed out in utter seriousness. "If you arrest me for buying something out of the planets ocean then, that's a hate crime for you and me both."

Karai rolled her eyes and came up close to Mr. Yang. "I would feel some type of way if you were Japanese!."

She grabbed his cooking apron and pulled down and revel his multi arms, and show his alien body that was pale and covered in red and black dots. "Come on kid I have fifty mouths to feed. Give an alien a break will ya?."

Not excepting what came next. Karai forcibly slapped the poor alien with the alien shrimp in her hand, that was loud enough for anyone in and front to hear when sounding like pure lightning. This shocked Mr. Yang while April was not surprised to see that one coming, since this was one of Karai's investigation tactics to get her answers even if disrespecting or embarrassing, either an Alien or Mutant in any situation. She's determined to get what she wants. "Alright you slime ball, who requested this shrimp in my hand?." Karai demanded to know. "Uh, uh, uh, uh?." Mr. Yang got slapped hard by the shrimp once more.

"Uh is not an answer!. I said who ordered this shrimp in my hand!?." Karai bitterly said not caring how rough she's getting.

"I didn't order it for anybody I just bought one in case of special occasions. Nothing more and nothing less Karai." Mr. Yang told her and got slapped with the big hard-shell shrimp again.

"Stop lying to me and tell the damn truth!. Now or so help me!." Karai said even more sounding aggressive.

_"She's going to kill the poor guy." _thought April before hearing another slap.

"I swear!." Mr. Yang pleaded with a few tears running down his face.

Karai scolded and got herself into a slap someone position, and wasn't going to hold anything back with all the strength she can muster. The live alien shrimp covered his eyes when knowing that this was going to hurt the chief more than anything, that was beside him when feeling the soon to be of being a tool for slapping people. "That's it you little..." April stopped Karai from laying another hit after seeing how cruel her soon to be former best friend was treating someone, while putting her hand on her arm to push down the slapping position. "Wow, Wow, Wow!. Slow your roll hot head, you're about to be worst than Raph." She told her before turning her attention to a now slightly relaxed Mr. Yang.

"Mr. Yang you've been a good person for years and the last thing you need, is a slap in the face by a alien shrimp. Me and Karai have been a little shaky in both our partnership and friendship." April explained while Karai just gave her the eye roll.

"Y.. Yes, I definitely see it." Mr. Yang pointed out before relaxing a bit.

"Now look Mr. Yang, you only have to do is to buy or hunt earth fish. Real earth fish for earth people to eat and enjoy, minus the out of this world food poisoning." April explained her main point to make it nice and simple.

Mr. Yang smiled back at April who in which did in return before turning his attention back to Karai, who was waiting for his say to her since the work however wasn't done by a long shot. "On the behalf of my sorry good for nothing little bastards that me and my wife had produced doing mating season. My I offer you some my famous Japanese Ramon Noodles?."

April dropped her smile and replace it with a discussed scolded face. "Dude, no one wants your nasty stale outdated ass noodles Mr. Yang."

"You're a real piece of alien shit Mr. Yang." Karai told him before giving him the alien shrimp. "Let's find us a good spot to seat in. We're going to be here for about a good few hours."

After Karai was done telling April, she then exit herself out of the kitchen while April gave a quick glance back at Mr. Yang before exiting himself. Mr. Yang just scolded at the two just after their backs were turned as he was one of the people that hated NIB Agents, to the point they just wanted to at least kill one and don't regret about the thing.

**Six Hours Later****...**

Both Karai and April sat down at the middle table of the place while trying to eat their half human and half alien food, as Karai had the noodles soup that was completely nasty when seeing the soup had a few eyeballs that in which she doesn't want to know whose eyes belonged to plus, having alien bug-like body parts floating around in her black water soup. April on the other hand had one dish of sushi, the house special fried rice with chop chicken, and one bowel of soy sauce. She looked away from her food for just a few seconds to look at Karai, who was staring down at her noodles while taking another survey scan around the restaurant, while looking at the customers who were really both Alien and Mutant in disguise and just slightly glaring at her while pretending to be either eating or being occupied.

"You know that was mean on what you did to Mr. Yang back there." April said when getting the Japanese girl attention. "You know snatching his apron off and then slapping him with an alien shrimp, and getting him embarrassed in front of his entire employees was kinda disrespectful." She told her before taking another bite of her chopped season dipped sauce chicken.

"My father told me that my mother was a tough women to not mess with." Karai said out of nowhere to April's surprise.

She knows Karai have never mention her mother in her life and sure wasn't going to spill it. "I remember that my mom was feeding me noodles while kicking a man's ass for slapping her on the rear, since she was bending down while feeding me. That's when I was two at the time."

Learning the new information about her best friend had really was hoping something like this, would only happen one day and needed to take an advantage of it before Karai dropped the subject. "Oh, well um, When I was nine I use to play basketball with Dad. Well it was just me and the basketball goal, since my dad was never there for me all of my life." April explained her personal life before the time she even joined the police academy.

"Don't be too hard on her father April." Karai looked at her with disappointment before glancing back the upstair booth, that was being used by two mutants who were watching her from a distance.

"Hey, I wasn't being too hard on my old man Karai. I was just saying that it's just sad to grow up without a Dad in your life much less have a Mom." April carried on before drinking her sweet tea.

Karai looked hard at one the aliens who was eating a whole cup of sauce, while the mutant was just eating peanuts that was used for appetizers for the customers. The only thing about was that she was eating the whole thing without even cracking the shell open. She knew deep down in her guts and feel it in her bones that something wasn't right, a the clues were starting to fit together and solve the mystery that's been messing in her brain.

"That's not right." Karai said before April can agree.

"Damn straight that's not right. A child needs a mother and father in their lives in order to be successful and have some up bringing." April said before now noticing that Karai was being uneasy in her chair, when seeing that she was clicking her tongue in trying to fit the impossible puzzle together.

"You do notice that table number eight haven't ordered anything for hours?. On the other table near the fish tank haven't ate anything either, only except for a big bowl of duck sauce." Karai said discussed with seeing that mutant jugging down the sauce like it was an all five star dish.

April scanned the area to see that Karai was right while also had that feeling, that something was wrong and suspicious about the strange activity in the restaurant before hearing a phone went off. Karai immediately put her finger on the earpiece phone to answer it, knowing that Ron was calling her back at HQ.

_"Hey, Karai I've the reports about the crashed ship and the code number, belonged to..."_

_"__The ship belonged to The Alien and Mutant Penitentiary aka The AMP. It was prisoner number 2456724, Tiger Claw The Savage."_ Karai told him to his surprise.

_"Wait. How did you know it was him that took the ship?." _Ron asked before going over to his computer to check to see the reports from the Galaxy's Space Police.

_"Because Ron, Tiger Claw has no taste in finding a nice getaway ship, unlike his sister who in which broke him out of prison." _Karai said when noticing that the Aliens and the Mutants were getting up out from their seats, and figured out that Tiger Claw and his sister had hired some hit people to get rid both herself and April.

April noticed the same thing when after Karai had told Ron. _"Well I thought we're just going to have a decent meal and have a heart to heart chat, but it looks like that's not going to happen tonight."_ She thought before eating her last piece of sushi.

_"Ron, I have to call you back in the next hour. Me and April are going to be extremely busy at the moment."_ Karai pushed the end call button and then looked at April.

"Our ass's are in a situation." April looked serious when seeing a guy turning the close sign to the front.

"Yeah, it looks exactly like it. Two Mutants and Two Aliens in this room, while noticing about a few more in the back basing on seeing a few poking their heads at the window in the kitchen." Karai informed her before waiting for the right moment to strike.

"This is not what I have planned for today. But this is the career of NIB." April said before hearing a women who was the bar tender begin to scream, just when the alien pulled off his hooded and show bony spike hair and pulled out his blaster and took fire.

Just when the blast was about to make contact with its targets, both April and Karai flipped the table over and let it take the hit. When the whole table was scattered into pieces, April automatically pulled out her gun and headshot the guy who was now reduced into wet plasma. Karai open fired the toad female mutant who jumped up to the ceiling before the energy blast hit her, from her former spot and then stick her tongue at Karai's gun, and pulled out of her hands and put it in hers. She dropped down and was this close to killing Karai, if it weren't for being headshotted by Karai who has happened to have a spare blaster in her other pocket, and went to diving straight forward and picked right up to double shoot the other aliens and mutants from the back, while April had her back while too shooting at the front. Next the red bull like human charged straight at Karai full great speed, but Karai's reflexes was much quicker when jumping out of the way and holded on to the chandelier, while the guy crashed right into the kitchen and busted some glass. April quickly sprinted out from her spot when a purple alien from the booth was shooting right at her, as she back flipped herself out from the multiple shots and landed right into the bar where the Asian women was currently hiding from the fight and was shaking in fear.

"Just stay calm and stay down." April informed her when pulling out another gun from her side belt.

Next she jump flipped out of the bar section while the alien was trying to shoot her, but was tackled by her and got his head blown off with just one shot. "I'll meat you on the roof April." Karai informed her before making her way inside the kitchen with caution. April was quickly on her feet and ran up the wall and jumped over two more mutants and blow them away, by shooting them in the back and then dropped both guns and blocked a funny rocky shaped head alien, and flipped him down and twisted his arm, and dislocated his shoulder and hear his pain. "Hurts like hell doesn't it?." She asked him when letting him groan in pain while getting up to go grab her guns, and go join Karai on the roof while backup arrives. Just before even entering the kitchen she was rudely got whacked out by a huge tail fin, and was sent across the floor and hit the solid marble that was freshly installed in the building. She groaned in pure pain when slightly getting back on her feet, and then saw what caused her back pain in which was the now angry aggressive fish. The thing had his locked strongly on April with his red glowing eyes as it begin to growl dangerously.

"Oh, shit I'm so totally fuck." April said when trying to figure out how to escape form this situation.

Meanwhile Karai had loaded her gun to overkill before making her way up to the stairs, where the door to the roof was located. Now, the reason why she's on complete lockdown was finding Mr. Yang on ground dead with a blast hole in the front of his head, when his yellow blood was oozing down his face. Karai already knows who could have done this and know for a strong fact that, this was nothing more than a calling card form her very first arch enemy that had his mind on getting revenge. She made up the stairway and kicked the door open and had her gun pointing out, and was ready to fire that is until her gun was blasted out of her hands. She turned around and saw Tiger Claw standing on top of the roof of the door smiled evily.

"Hello Karai." Tiger Claw jumped down and still had his smile in place.

"Ah, Tiger Claw The Savage." Karai said with a blank face expression and was on guard in case something happens between the two.

Tiger Claw scolded at the last part of his name as it was so irritating and didn't like the nickname that was given to him. "I told you it's just Tiger Claw." He corrected her with a roar.

Karai can only smirk since she said his nickname on purpose just so she can irritate him. "Well it's been quite a while since the last time we throw down. I see your arm got replaced after I shot the original off, much less ripped your eye out with my katana blade."

"Yes, I have to replace it because of you Karai. I've always never forget that day when it happened as it never left my mind." Tiger Claw looked hard at his robotic arm before putting his blaster back into its pouch.

"Because of you I've never been the same. You traumatized me to the point I can no longer recover after what you did that faithful day." Karai currently now scolded hard at him on that memory.

While the two were catching up on old memory lane, April was trying not to have her head taken off while she currently was holding the fishes mouth that was blowing it's funky breath in her face, as the smell was terrible to not even tolerate it while trying to survive from being killed. The fish used it's strength to pull April behind him and cause her to hit the solid wall, and try to kill her then if it wasn't for him being all wet and slimy. April tried so hard to put down the thing, and meet up with Karai on the roof as soon as possible but sadly the super sized fish wasn't going to give up the fight. She thought real hard on how to this type of alien fish and do it fast before she looses her strength. The idea hit her head like an hammer hitting a nail, as she remembered that open gills was the open access to its heart, and instantly shoved her right hand in while the thing both growled and tried to bite her face off with much aggression.

"Come on it should be right...there!." April pulled the heart right out of its gills and instantly saw the fish go down in shock.

"The heart stops beating when it's removed from the body plus, leaving the fish into shock mode." April dropped the slimy heart down and take the time to catch her breath.

**_Rooftop_****...**

"There's no point of you escaping from prison and then travel back home, so you can kill me for something that I did years ago. It will all go down the same way and you know it." Karai told him with great bitterness.

"That's what you think little girl." Tiger Claw slowly had his robotic hand on the gun beside him. "But I've had did a few changes this time that should've been a reality, but tonight I'm going pick up on where you and I had left off."

Karai was ready to throw her knife at his neck and to somehow take the other blaster from his left side, before he could end her life for good and then have regrets in life that she had the countless times of opportunity to prevent it, but just couldn't do it from the bottom of her heart with great reasoning. Tiger Claw quickly pulled out his gun and immediately shot at Karai, but then it was blocked by the door being wide open all thanks to April. The door was pulled off from its place since not only it was shot at, but also it was slightly rusting do to not being taken care of properly. Both Karai and April used the broken door to shield themselves from the incoming shots from Tiger Claw, as the two speed run backwards to find a way to get out of their situation.

"Where the hell have you been?." Karai asked while still holding on to the door.

"Fishing!." April replied with slight frustration while turning around to see that they were going near the edge.

Karai looked back before looking straight. "Let's run and jump."

"Alright!." April told her when the two immediately ran backwards to the edge and purposely fell right off, and still had the door in their hands to help slow their fall.

It helped out greatly when the door had stopped dead when being holded down, by how close the walls were and thus, made them hit the dirty alley pavement halfway roughly. The two layed down to catch their breaths after slightly screaming for their lives, but then had their attention on Tiger Claw who was watching them from the rooftop, and just only looked dead straight down at Karai.

"You don't know it yet Karai because you're already dead." He told her before turning away to leave before more agents come.

"Crazy ass Tony The Tiger looking mother fucker. Am I right?." April asked Karai when not hearing her response.

She looked over and saw something that she has never seen Karai had that look before. And that look was straight fear, much less drop a few tears from her eyes that was tears of regret and sorrow.

"Karai?. Are you okay buddy?." April asked now all worried now as this was now scaring her.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Sorry for the waiting everyone I was so busy doing some other important personal things and have been working on my other stories. But rest of sure I'll keep updating this story and have a look at the fourth movie of Men In Black: International, and see if it's good or not and do my version of it. Until then. Enjoy this chapter everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter ****4**

It only took about an hour or more for the cleanup crew to come and do some serious cleaning and bag up the dead bodies from the restaurant, while the residents were standing out looking at what took place and waited for one of the people who were cleaning the mess up to come over and explain what took place.

April came over after done telling the head cleaner where to clean while still had saliva stains and smell all over her suite but kelp it professional, even though she was walking with a sore limp from after both she and Karai had dropped down in the alley. She looked at the crowd for a brief second before turning slightly back to watch the giant fish that they revived and strapped down and being drove out of the place, and then put on her shades and pulled out her flasher in which it automatically grabbed the crowds attention.

"Alright everyone if you could just look at this little thing and this will all answer your questions." April told them before instantly flashed them and see the crowd staring into space. In which that how it always is when you get neuralized.

April took off her shades and then put her neuralizer back into her inside pocket while the shades were in the same place. Then she automatically spoke up with the idea of what she planned on saying.

"Okay so, when you're wanting to create the ultimate flush by flushing all of your toilets all at the same time to create it?. Well...this is the results of it" April presented the mess that was behind her and then looked back at them. "Next time, please don't do something so stupid like that people. It would seriously mess up the water system. Thank you and goodnight." April didn't hesitate on talking much and just cut it really short and headed back into the restaurant.

Today was one of the most craziest nights of her life and something tells her it was far from done, after what had took place at the now permanently closed japanese restaurant. However her main focus and concern is Karai since she hasn't spoke to her after the whole rooftop incident, and then she have not once left the restaurant for hours. April found her where she left at and that's was at the table holding a glass of fresh pink lemonade in her hand, while having the pitcher in the center and was still currently talking to herself through her own thoughts. April knew that getting any answers from Karai would be like a true needle in a haystack and can never fine it, and eventually give up all completely but it wouldn't hurt to try at least.

"Boy, some night we're having huh?." April begin when grabbing herself a seat just before letting out a big breath of tiredness. "You know something?. I'm starting to think about getting a planned years vacation like you once did with me. Because man, this job can truly put extreme stress and strain on your body."

Karai completely ignored everything what April just said and just focused on what really mattered at this point.

"Tigerclaw The Savage." She started. "I put his mutated-ass away aa long time ago. Damn, that's the most biggest mistake in my whole freaking life." Karai said raising his glass up to consume her lemonade.

"Oh?." April looked surprised and interested. "So... he was completely innocent?. And if so then we could just tell Ron about and will."

"I should have killed his tailless ass, stupid." Karai interrupted with a slight scold.

April holded her tongue back with refusal of saying anything negative back to Karai but, wished she had done so and just let it be for now. But she knew that this was not the time or place to act like a kid since they do have a escaped mutant criminal tiger on the loose.

"Okay so, let's not just seat around and drink girly lemonade all night. Let's go and find that one-eyed tiger. Both him and his sister." April said with hype in her voice.

Karai shook her head. "No. No we're not. This is my and only my personal business."

"What?. Karai we're partners. This case is mines as much it is yours. And that's facts." April argued.

Karai rolled her eyes and said, "Bitch this is way above your pay-grade."

"Above my pay-grade?. Girl, we've got the same pay-grade." April pointed out but she had something else in her head.

_"Bitch!?. Who the hell do she think she is to calling me a bitch!?. God, I'm only trying to help my and getting ready to be my ex-best friend with this issue, and she's being a real jerk to me for no absolute freaking reason!."_

"Alright then, you've out of work. All so known as you're little redhead-ass is suspended for a whole week. Plus, the weekend." Karai said with no emotion in her voice or body.

April scolded with that and can't even doubt what Karai said since she does have the one high step authority over all agents except the chief of course, and damn well she can do what needs to be done for the sake of NIB it self.

"Now, that's bull shit Karai!." yelled April with both fists slammed on the table.

"Let's make that two weeks." Karai said heading her way towards the door.

April scolded with the urge to just get up and go punch the hell out of her and don't care if the two start a fight but, instead she stood right up and kelp her anger.

"You know something Karai?. Maybe I should go ahead and just quit!?. I mean it's not the first time this has happened to hit my mind!." April said with lie on the last part in order to grab her partners attention.

Karai didn't bother to even look back at her and said, "There are things in the whole universe that is best not to know or just best to let it be a secret." and then exit right out of the building and even took the car.

April stickup her middle finger when watching Karai drive off and slumped down into her seat to finish off her drink. Then eventually she finished drinking the last drop from the pitcher and scolded with the thought of why did she even brought Karai back from her so called **"Vacation"** but actually it was her retirement, even though she was young and not old during that timeframe. She had always wondered why she even stayed being her friend and partner as she felt like she wasted her years with her, and not once had a hangout or even just have fun. April sulked with extreme depression before taking the whole pitcher to pour every glass of lemonade and go out to HQ and do her own investigation. All by herself.

"God, I swear, I'm about to go request for a new partner. Better yet be solo for once since now my ass is old enough and not a teenager." April thought out loud when getting off the table in anger.

Then she headed outside and decided to take one of the cars that one of the agents had drove in and headed back to NIB, and see what she can find in the computer and start her way from there. While driving without any radio playing she have been wondering what had Tigerclaw had meant by saying that Karai was already dead plus, why haven't she seen his sister during the battle back at the restaurant. But that last part was the least of her worries. Now, that she took the shortcut fast route to headquarters and just see the building up ahead. She pulled over to the side and then exit out of the car and activate it to head into the garage before making her way inside with determination.

"She put you on the curve again huh April?. What kinda of friend is Karai again?." the black man who always seats down in the same chair with a magazine in hand asked.

"An ex-best friend. And yeah, that asian bitch put me on the curve again." April said walking pass by from the man and headed straight to the elevator that automatically open, thanks to the upgraded built-in motion sensors.

She went in and ordered it to take her to the main center and turned around to see the view on when the elevator had started to move, she saw the highly upgraded felicity with a new decorated painting of the towers that she and Karai had stopped that cockroach from taking the galaxy. That was the best and most proudest moments of her life as it was the day she proved herself to be an NIB agent. The elevator had opened up when landing down to the platform she then exit out and then headed out to go to her office, while saying a few hellos and said hi to a few Kraangs who were in their droid suites who were out doing their jobs. She walked up the steps after saying hi to the turtles who got back form saving another fallout between two mutant group gangs, and headed straight to the hallway and was thinking about dropping by to talk with her new chief and hope that he can help her with her situation, and maybe know something between Karai and Tigerclaw. Since Ron was around before she even came to the organization and earned her stripes, and felt it won't hurt to go and try.

"It's better than messing with my hologram screen computer." She told herself when making her feet headed to Ron's office.

When reaching inside she saw him at his desk going through some heavy paperwork and even had a cup of fresh coffee near him. Ron was too busy in his work to even noticed that April was in his office seating down in one of his chairs smiling at him and shock to see that he was taking his new position highly seriously.

"Um... Agent R?." April called to grab his attention.

"Huh?." Ron broke his concentration from his papers and looked up. "Oh April, I didn't see you enter in. What can I do for you?." He asked when putting his papers down and lean back in his seat.

April smiled brightly and said, "I need some important information that only you can give since you've been around long enough, up until you got neuralized."

Ron arched his eyebrow in interest.

"Oh?. Now, I hope this talk doesn't have to do anything about tonight's incident along with Karai and Tigerclaw past by any chance?." asked Ron.

April put her eyes looking down at the white carpet floor for a brief moment before looking back at her new chief with slight tilt to the right, and placed a innocent smile across her face while trying not to look like a nosy person. "Yes...was that an automatic "I know the answer of why you're here or I just want to know what's bugging my agent" type of thinking?." April asked as Ron smirked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"It's a bit of both. Now, where do you want me to begin?." He asked.

"Well... I guess we should start from the beginning. Whose Tigerclaw and Alopex, and what had happened back in the day?." April asked off the bat.

Ron took a breather as he knew that file case like the back of his hand as this had meant so much to himself and to April to know what went down in that timeframe.

"Well, for starters April, both Tigerclaw and Alopex were just ordinary kid siblings back in Southeast Asia until one day they were kidnapped by Kraangs. Now, you already know that theirs two types of Kraangs. There's the good Kraangs and there's the bad Kraangs since some of them were not on board with peace, let alone obey or be down with the Galaxy Peace Organization aka The GPO." Ron begun to explain the reason with the Kraangs.

"Yeah, I know that like a boss. Now, explain how they escaped from their capture." April said with even more interest.

"As you can see they got mutated into a tiger and japanese fox right?. They used their new gifts and fought their way out of there dimension and made it back to their schools playground. However, realizing they were no longer normal and decided to find a place and people to accept who they are. And theirs no place like the good old county fair in the freak show performance. They been in show business all the way until they were grown and decided one day it was time for them to really put their mutation into purpose, such as being highly trained bodyguards for either mutant or alien crime bosses for just only four years and then two then decided to become both bounty hunters and hit people. Alopex took her business in a few countries on the down low while Tigerclaw on the other hand have been doing great hits all over the universe and galaxy. His recent and last hire was from a now extinct alien race by The Boglodites. Aliens that travel planet by planet that conquer and feast upon life in order to survive." Ron took the moment to stop and go get up to go grab himself a cup of water from his personal water fountain.

"So this brings to Karai right or am I incorrect?." April asked when going over to grab herself something to drink.

Ron shook his head while taking a few sips of his water. "Halfway. You see Tigerclaw returned back to earth in the summer year of 2006 after the Boglodites have paid him big if he can go and retrieve them the one artifact that can put a stop to their invasion. First he started out to Coney Island and killed the alien by the name Roman The Fabulous, and then headed to the skating rink dance house building killed-." April interuppeted Ron before he could finish his sentence.

"Sorry Ron but I just need the main information. Not the list of kills." She told him before finish her drink.

"Alright, alright but you're missing a third important kill after he killed someone from the skating rink that would be touchy." Ron warned as it was an obvious give away that might be useful to April.

April shrugged her shoulders. "Not that important."

"Fine have it your way then. The artifact that Tigerclaw was after was know as The Arc Shield. A superior defense system that was designed to shield earth from the Boglodite invasion and died out from starvation and it was all thanks to Karai, who took it upon herself and by herself and stopped Tigerclaw. After she had defeated him she place the device on top of NASA's ship that was transporting a super satellite system that was designed to a multi service system, such as having everything in just one machine. Thus making her the greatest NIB agent of all agents in all of NIB history." said Ron with a smile growing on his face.

April caught that and then a thought had hit her like a bolt of lightning mix with thunder. She remembered when she neuralized Karai years back and took information about who the teen was and now a man and learned that both he and Karai were beyond friends, let alone the same time that Karai had once told her that she did have a man in her life to showoff her brag rights. It was Karai who had brought Ron back who was neuralized at time on Zeds ordered request for his replacement, and that's when she saw them holding hands real tight and can easily see Karai smiling also happy while Ron shared the same expression. Ron could see that something had made his top agent so happy that he can see her smirk as if she had just discovered something. Feeling this might be him concerning Karai.

"What?. Go on say what's on your mind April. I'm not like your heartless partner of yours." Ron said making her feel okay to speak her mind freely.

"You and Karai go way back am I right?." April asked with a noisy smirk.

Ron slightly nodded while wondering what is this heading to.

"Then I'm assuming that ya engaged. Right or Wrong?." April grinned with her eyes all big and wide.

Ron relaxed a bit after hearing this question and can only smile.

"No. We're actually married. It was when you neuralized her, I was called by the hospital and got informed that she had finally be woken up from her coma. This was all set up by me and her as a way to be together when we one day get neuralized and tie the knot." said Ron with a small on his face.

"Wait, did you know that she was still an agent way before she got neuralized?. What I'm trying to say is-." Ron stopped her sentence with the mindset of already knowing the question that she was trying to say in her own words the best way she possibly can.

"The Agents here created a real deal life-sized dummy of Karai in her hospital bed so, that way when I come visit her and bring her flowers I'll wouldn't know if it's real or not." Ron explained before getting the chance to look at his computer when seeing he had a blink alert on the screen.

April was shock to learn so much about how her best friend and Ron had set up her retirement plan and had no idea that the two were married, and she knows Karai for years and not once mentioned that she was a married girl. Heck, she was then wondered what every happened during that time had completely scared Karai to the point she became so motionless and so keep things private. Plus, felt bad for her new boss to be so distant from his lover even though April does not know how Ron and Karai run their marriage and be working together knowing the rules of NIB about having a love relationships in the organization, for very important point reasons in which theirs so many to name.

"Huh, what do you know. April one of our agents have spotted a figure hanging around doing the aftermath of tonight's incident, and quickly ran out of sight in a blink of an eye. Literally." Ron informed his top agent.

"Really?. You don't think?." April asked not wanting to jump her conclusion too fast.

Ron looked at April and nodded before grabbing his keys.

"Yelp, it's Alopex alright. Come let us handle this ourselves. That's if you're alright with me tagging along?." Ron said when exiting his office with April behind him.

"Um, no, I'm totally cool of you to come help me. Zed never had the time to leave his duties nor leave headquarters to go out and do investigation work." April explained when she and Ron made their way to the garage.

Without a moment in time they reached the sighting where the agents had reported the crime suspect and currently see that she didn't leave any signs of her being here. That's if you're seeing with just your regular eyesight.

"April do you have your special hand telescope by any chance?. Because I forgot to bring one with me." Ron informed when seeing civilians walking by and not caring what they were doing.

"Uh, yeah, I do have mine." April said pulling out her mini electronic telescope in which was designed to see invisible prints.

April placed on her right eye and looked down and saw tracks of what appeared to be fox prints. She lead the way where they were leading while Ron followed close behind as he was seeing that they were heading into an alley and stopped.

"That's strange." April put her telescope back into her inside jacket pocket. "The trail ends here. That can't be right." She said looking back at her boss.

"Alopex is excellent when making sure she can not be followed or get hunted down by us. She is one hard mutant to find and arrest." Ron said before pulling out his blaster and started to turn it to stung.

April looked at him in confusion.

"However." Ron got serious and had his finger on the trigger. "She's not the type of mutant that wouldn't turn down an opportunity to kill an NIB agent. Am I right...Alopex?." asked Ron.

With just the call of her name he instantly got his wrist grabbed where his hand was currently holding his gun. There standing in front of him was none other than a attempted Alopex who was putting some pressure on Ron's getting ready to be broken wrist. "BE Careful What You Wish For Scum!." Alopex said with a instant multi kicks to Ron's stomach and then flipped him over to the pavement. April quickly took out her gun and quickly started firing but rounded up missing the target due to the mutants incredible quickness, and then suddenly founding herself being knocked down by her feet.

"Crap that hurts. Man, you're fast." April said rubbing her sore butt.

Alopex ran in front of her with a wicked smile.

"The words that you're looking for is **Too**** Fast**. And plus, I'm too hard to catch that even you stupid NIB Agents can't- Ahhhhhhhh!." Alopex got shot in the back and flew over to the wall.

April looked over to see that it was Ron who took the only opportunity to shoot the suspect and most wanted criminal in the universe, while holding his sore stomach when getting off the ground and approached April. He pulled her up and went to see that their target was now breathing heavily with one eye open and looked deadly at her enemies. April grabbed her blaster off the ground and pointed at Alopex and was making sure she wasn't going to go anywhere but behind bars, soon after they get done integrating her on where her brother is and what his plans are.

"Bye Bye." Alopex said when pulling out a smoke pellet and threw it down hard.

"Crap!." Ron yelled and started shooting late.

The smoke had caused Ron to miss every shot he made and in results gave Alopex the chance to jump up on top of the big garbage can to help herself jump up to the ladder, in which was attached to the wall of the building and land herself on the roof and made her run. That is if it wasn't for April.

"Heads-up Foxy!." Alopex turned around and found herself been shot in the chest by April.

"I got your ass now Alopex!." April ran over to her stunned criminal with her gun still wrapped around her hand. "Move and I'll shot where it hurts." She warned with up most seriousness.

Alopex growled right at April for just a little bit until she changed up into a groan and closed her eyes. April put her gun away before scouting to see if their was any sort of witnesses that was snooping around at this particular area, but luckily there wasn't any single person near the place. Ron who was able to find his strength to move by his own had called for some backup to come and pickup Alopex for arrest and integration, just until the officers from Dimension X come add her to their list of prisoners to their impossible escaped prison in which they really don't mind filling up empty rooms in their prison cells. Of course April wasn't aloud to integrate Alopex since someone back at headquarters was already on it when getting word plus, Ron had given her two days off for her health and to blow off some steam from confrontation with her partner.

"Here let me drive you home. I'll order one of the cars in the garage to come to your apartment just case you needed to go anywhere." Ron told her when starting the engine.

"Thanks. At least you're acting like a real partner. Unlike your pain in the ass of a wife." April said with a mumble under her breath on the last part.

Ron chuckled after hearing that mumble. "True, and she's definitely my pain in the ass!. But hey, I would not trade her for any woman in the whole universe itself. That's call 'loyalty'." said Ron.

April just rolled her eyes after hearing that with a smirk before enjoying the ride back home and figure out what she's going to do when getting there. Maybe call Frank to come play some games while having pizza for dinner. Or maybe go have herself a big super sized ice cream with all the sweet toppings on it and just pig out for once. April shrugged her shoulders on the thought before closing her eyes to rest them until heading back home. It did not take long for Ron to reach Aprils apartment in which by the way she didn't have to pay a single cent of her stay, since after all it's one of the awesome benefits of being an NIB agent. She thanked him and said goodnight to him and made her way inside.

"First bath and then call Frank to come hang out with me for pizza. Man, I'm so hungry." April said to herself when getting into the fresh hot shower and went head to wash her smelly hair.

April took a good few minutes of washing up to enjoy herself and get herself ready for her two day relaxation with Frank, who she calls him her best friend and pet since she had always wanted one for years. Frank did not mind being called a pet when after all his disguise is an Earth animal suite, as long as he wasn't going to do any tricks for anyone except for April of course. After about two hours both April who was wearing her yellow pajamas and Frank was seating down at the couch with boxes of pizzas on the table while playing Halo together while the moon is still lit. Frank was obviously the who to be beaten April in her own game system to much of her frustration.

"Geez, Frank can you at least let me win a few times?. I'm after all I did pay for all of these pizzas for us to enjoy." said April who was taking the moment to eat her countless slice.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I'm a beast on Halo. Besides Redhead you suggested to play this game and not Godzilla." Frank said putting his paws to work on the controller.

Just when things were getting highly competitive the two heard April's phone going off and paused the game to answer it. April looked at the caller ID and rolled her eyes in frustration and irritation when seeing who was contacting her.

"Is is Karai whose calling?." asked Frank.

"Yeah, and I really don't want to answer it. Especially if it's her." April pointed out before finishing her slice.

Frank looked at April. "Don't be like that kid. Be the bigger woman and answer the call."

April huffed in anger but knowing that Frank had a point as she sighed and answered.

"I hope you're not doing anything busy at this time." Karai said calmly in her and Ron's home seating down in her favorite black leather cushion chair and still in her NIB suite.

"Um, actually I am busy. I'm doing some important case files and talking with my new partner of mine." April said giving Frank a smirk and a wink.

Frank snickered on that before digging on the much leftover pizzas.

Karai rolled her eyes. "Dum Dum I hate to break you away from your sorry PlayStation and from hanging out with Frank. But I wanted to tell you something really important that you must know."

April sighed on knowing once again she can not fool Karai with any trick she can dish out. "What do you want to talk about?."

"About the most painful thing that scares you the most in life." Karai begin.

"Hmmmm, let me guess not having enough filling in cheesecakes at our favorite spot?. They've been lacking in their pie making lately." April said with a cheerful chuckle.

"Yes, but that's not it. It's regret. Regret that I have kelp to myself from my father, brothers, my husband. And you." Karai said sadly while feeling hurt to say.

April leg crossed herself on her couch and then straighten up to hear what Karai had wanted to tell her. "Then that case let's hear it. I mean it can not be that bad that it somehow ties up with Tigerclaw right?." She asked.

Karai stayed silent as this was something that she had kelp to herself for years and not once report the missing piece of what took place back in 2006. Something that put a strong stab in her heart that in which it will never heal from. But tonight she was trying to make amends to let this heavy load to finally be lifted off of her. The only problem was telling April who she looked at her as a baby sister the truth in which is now a huge difficult for her mouth to speak on that extremely sensitive subject. The next thing that Karai heard was a click hangup just before hearing April sighing from not hearing her say anything and just hang the phone up. Karai sat quietly in the dark wishing that her Ron was here to snuggle up with but unfortunately he was too busy being the new boss of NIB and had to work the same way as Zed once did, just until things calms down with tonight's little incident. Throughout the years Splinter had tried his all to get his only biological child to tell him what had took place that day, but once again she kelp him and her family in the dark for years and never told a soul and it looked like she's going to keep it for more years to come.

"Might as well get ready for an unexpected visit." Karai said to herself when grabbing the remote control.

Next she pressed the special button that activated both her and Ron's weapons room in which was disgusted as their wall as it lifted up and showed a big verity of blasters. Karai put on her serious face when getting up and looked at her selection after entering inside. She wanted something big but not heavy since she needed to be on her feet without struggling to shoot when Tigerclaw comes barging in. "This would do fine." Karai said picking up a short long arm blast cannon. She examine the weight of the gun and move her have to touch it before shifting her eyes back to back, and felt something was about to happen without taking the chance to fight back. She shook her head when exiting out of the room to head back in her chair with grabbing the remote to close back her door, and turned her attention to the door and fired up her gun in which pointing at it. In case Tigerclaw wasn't going to strike at her door she had also pulled out handful of throwing stars in her other hand with the other on the trigger, and waited patiently for the big moment of truth to happen.

"I'm ready for this time Tigerclaw. Bring whatever you got at the table." said Karai.

Just when Karai was waiting for the fight of her life to begin suddenly everything was starting to fade away slowly into a misty type state as Karai was noticing it, before secondly noticing that she too was fading away with the quickness as it felt like she was being erased from existence itself.

"Oh God, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!." Karai screamed when she became completely gone.

Back at April's place April was experiencing something different as she was yelling out in deep pain in her body while trying to wash some dishes, as it was the most painful thing to every experience as it felt like something was changing all around her without even realizing. Tears were falling down from endured pain and can't figure out how was this even happening at all. Back at April and Ron's place things that they had included pictures, furniture, and personal things were erased away and replaced by new things that did not belong to them. And thus placed a women with her eighteen year old daughter and five year old son. "What is wrong with me?." April asked herself when the pain was finally gone and looked up to see that a cloudy green storm was around New York City without any explanation.

"Huh, must be bad pizza I had tonight." April said with a nod in her agreement and headed to her room on where Frank was sleeping peacefully on her bed.

She hopped in and lay down on her soft pillow with her eyes closed while hoping that maybe she can butter up Karai into what she was trying to say, by going to their every morning restaurant and have themselves their all you can eat pie order with two cups of coffee on the side. Yes, she was highly determine to see her best friend tomorrow morning without realizing what just took place not too long ago.

* * *

**(A/N): Don't forget to drop a good review and no flames please and thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning was just a normal as the other mornings that April usually does before heading to work and start the day off. First she gets up and out of her bed to make it back up before heading to the bathroom to take a wash. Then after doing so she would then begin to brush her teeth and comb her hair to make it neat like always. Then after taking a trip to the bathroom she then headed to her closet where her ninja suites were hanging and took one of them out and put it right on.

"Breakfast ready!." called Frank from the kitchen.

"Oh, I forgot that alien was here." April said in a whisper before putting her weapons in their proper places in her inside jacket pocket.

April walked her way to the kitchen with her hand rubbing her sore head that was given her issues upon waking up. She did not know wheather it was either a migraine headache or out of dehydration, but one thing for sure it hurts like crazy the same way from last night. However, she manged to make it to her kitchen and see pancakes and other breakfast items on the table before looking up to see Frank stuffing his face on a big stack of waffles. "Morning Franky. Sleep well?." April said pulling herself a seat. Frank chewed with a nod due to having his mouth full before chewing more into his stomach. "Like a dog and you?." Frank asked with an eyebrow raised. April gave Frank a nice smile with a thumb up to along with it before staring at her meal.

"Huh, not hungry for pancakes nor anything that's laid out on the table. I'm hungry for something else." April said before getting up to go into her fridge and found what she wanted.

April pulled out a bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup and closed the fridge back. Then she went into her cabinets and pulled out a big box of COCO Puffs and then pour a handful of it into the blender with a big amounts of Hershey's syrup and started mixing. Frank looked on in wonder on why April would have an appetite for chocolate but can't speak as mouth was still full. But he looked on to see the redheaded young woman added two huge scoops of chocolate ice cream into the blender and blended in and finished, and then see her pour the now milkshake drink into a big cup before sipping her so called meal. April smiled after removing her lips from the rim of her cup and could feel her headache had slowly going away.

"Yes, that's exactly what I needed. A nice cup of sweet chocolate dairy." April said going back to drinking some more.

Frank just let April be and finished his breakfast before cleaning everything up. The two then headed for the car where Ron had sent for April to ride in and found themselves on the road heading over to his and Karai's apartment. "Alright Frank you might as well hop yourself right into the back. You should already know that Karai hates seating in a seat with alien dog dandruff." April spoke before finishing her milkshake chocolate. Frank looked at April with his head tilted in utter confusion when hearing that name. "Whose Karai?." He asked. April pulled the car to the side and parked when making it to the apartment, and had to take the moment to look back at Frank in utter confusion.

"What?. No, you know who I'm talking about." said April.

Frank shook his head no. "No. I knew a kid by the name of Karai but I never know anyone else by that name."

"Kid?. Oh, I get it now." April looked unamused. "Karai and the agents are trying to pull a big joke on me and you're in on this. But unfortunately I'm not being fooled by this." April said with a slight chuckle before exiting out.

"No, seriously I don't know who are you talking about." Frank said with the window open.

"I'm not listening." April said in a singing tone before going inside.

She took the elevator to reach the floor where Karai was while rubbing her head again from the return headache. April closed her eyes to try to keep some of the light away from her eyes and hoped that Karai had some adveil to take. "Geez, this headache is a killer. I might have to take twenty with this pain." April spoke out loud when hearing the beat from the elevator and entered out to the floor and made a left turn down the hall. When reaching up and knocked on the door she saw someone else instead of Karai standing with wonder as to what April wanted. April was now confused as ever when seeing a teenager with her eight year old brother who was holding his plastic cup. She arched her eyebrows while slightly tilting her head to the left to see the inside and see everything changed as if Karai and Ron had moved out to another apartment, while just before looking back at the patient teenager who wanted to help.

"Karai?." April spoke to the teen in case Karai was wearing a disguised wrist watch.

"Mmmm no, this is the K Floor. Do you need something?." The teen asked.

April shook her head no before feeling the pain coming back. She looked down at the five year boy who was drinking what appeared to be chocolate milk.

"In fact you can. Hey, little boy can I have that cup of chocolate milk for just a few sips please." April said bending down to grab the cup form the boy and jugged the whole drink down in one big gulp.

"Thanks and sorry." April stood up after giving the cup back to the boy and left.

"That crazy lady just drunk my milk big sister." the boy cried out innocently.

"Yeah, I know. She must be on crack." The teen nodded in agreement before closing the door to her family's place.

April jumped back into car without saying a word to Frank and drove back to the streets and headed to work. Right after dropping Frank off to the newspaper stand where he usually stands around an advertise the business. This was getting both strange and irritating to April with the sudden pain in the butt headaches and Karai's so called **'****Joke'** that she's pulling on her. It was bad enough that Karai had put her out of the case that was seriously been set in front of them but, now this was getting to the point where April is about to physically fight Karai in hand combat and not both fist and gun. The anger was slowly going away when approaching the NIB HQ building. April parked and lock the car and headed her way inside to only see a young man in New York's finest clothing instead of wearing the signature NIB clothing, while instead of seeing the old black man reading the paper or magazine. This guy was on his phone looking through Facebook.

"Hey, who the heck are you dude?. Where's my homie at?." asked April.

The man stopped to take the time to look up at April. "Stop messing with me Agent A. And you're looking at your homie."

April waved her hand away while heading to the elevator without even thinking about starting a conversation with him. Upon getting inside the could see a white guy just around her age wearing his suite running to get inside with her in just close timing. The two stayed quiet when the elevator begin to move until the guy spoke first.

"I said it a thousands times and I'm going to say it again. You're awesome. I mean you know my strengths and weaknesses that I never known my own darn self."

"What?." April looked at him in great confusion. "Do I even know you?."

The guy chuckled. "Yeah, I know it's like I have turned into a new man because of you when we had that long night spying two days ago. Man, you're such a hottie when fight. It turns me on like no other woman can do to me."

When hearing that last part, April took five steps away from the guy when feeling awkward and might have to defend herself physical. "Okay, your twisted mind needs to slow down before you find yourself in the medic bay. Because theirs a such thing as sexual harassment in the work place." ApeikApril said when hearing no response from him and relaxed a bit. Unfortunately that did not last much longer than she had thought it would. "Hey, it's not my fault I tap your big ass that night in your apartment. Geez, you made a big mess when we cum together." April shook up when hearing that and know good and well that she never had sex with this guy nor had a booty call to no boy on the job. She was saving herself for that special boy one day. She looked back at him with a threat warning on her face while having her fist raised up.

"If you don't stop talking to me and saying those disgusting lies about me giving you my cookies. I'm going to freaking punch you in the damn throat so hard that cough drops won't be enough to heal your soreness." April warned before hearing the bell of the elevator hit.

As soon the door flew open April quickly exit out with the same headache again after drinking chocolate milk and was getting ready to order someone to get her a glass. "I'll be heading to the men's room and will head out on our daily work." the guy told April before leaning over close to her. "And dinner is on me tonight sweet cheeks." After that he gave April a good slap on her butt that can be heard from a close distance. Automatically April kelp her word and angrily punched him right in the throat and speed walked away from the guy, without even dare hear or listen the man choke up with the pain that was given to him while trying to find his balance. April looked around while fighting the pain in her head while still searching for her best friend but no sight of her anywhere. The pain and craving for chocolate was getting stronger by the second and had to satisfy it right away.

She stopped an agent that was walking pass her. "Hey, give me a big cup of chocolate milk. And I do mean the biggest cup we have here. Got it?."

The young agent nodded. "Right away Agent A. Anything else?."

"Yes, you can. Where is Karai and tell me you do know who I'm talking to." said April.

"Karai?. Who is Karai Agent A?." the young agent asked with a head tilt.

April took a deep breath and counted down from ten before motion her to go get what she requested and try to calm down. When finding her headache slightly gone she then looked up to see Ron in his office walking back and forth talking to someone on the phone through his earpiece, and not once noticed April shooting daggers at him nor pretty much paying attention to anything.

"Okay, Karai!." April yelled her lungs out loud enough for everyone to stop working and focused on. Including Ron. "Hehehehe, you've got me real good here buddy." She walked around with a true fake smile when seeing each ninja agent was giving her a strange look of concern.

"Oh, and congratulations everyone. Great outstanding performance that I guessed ya been practicing for a while plus, as much as I know ya. You guys finally decided to have a sense of humor. You bunch of assholes!." April spoke with no care on how crazy she sounded when not one agent dose not have a single cure what their most respectable agent was saying.

Ron watched on with a not in the mood for crap attitude this morning since he was talking to Bishop about sending in more agents to come aid him and his team on a space mission. But Ron was not all with the idea of having his agents doing the half work that Bishop agents can't handle like they should. Now his main focus was upon Agent A who was still being an ass at his lobby and was not going to let it run much longer.

"Bishop I'm going have to call you back. One of my agents are in their feelings or on some serious bad acid drug. Yeah, bye." Ron hanged up and marched right out of his office. Then speed walked down the hallway and steps to reach the lobby and headed right where April was.

"Alright now, Karai please get your japanese woman ass out here so we can throw down. Because right now my ass is completely pissed off." April said through her teeth.

"Agent A?!." Ron got April's attention. "Will you please put your indoor voice in and not your outdoor voice. Some of us are trying to get some work done for the day. And who the hell are you looking for?."

"Karai. I'm looking for my ass of a best friend/crime partner." April said in her indoor voice as Ron requested.

Ron looked at her in confusion. "Who?."

April grind her teeth in big frustration with a big frustration yell along with shaking her head wildly. "God, not you too!. Come on Agent R stop bull shitting me!."

"Language please. And just tell me which Karai are you preferring to." said Ron who wanting to know.

"Karai. A full blooded Japanese woman who is your freaking wife. She's my height and she always looked so damn cocky at times." April made an example by putting on her cockiness face with a sly smirk to it before letting it go. "Seen her around?."

Being asked of that question just put Ron on hold and had a sad painful look. He didn't say a word to April but only motion her to come follow him in which she did, and walked over to one of the lobby's computers and commanded the computer to pull up the list of inactive agents. "Karai aka Agent K year 2006." Ron told it as it hologram a summary about Karai while April was now super lost.

**_"Karai aka Agent K was one of the youngest agents of NIB back in 2006 who had died in the line of duty, and was buried in her hometown Tokyo, Japan. Requested by her father Splinter who had retired from NIB after the incident. While Former Chief of NIB Agent Z aka Zed had felt it was his fault that Agent K is dead without her aid form her partner, and resulted of handing his position to young Agent R and retired early. Agent Karai will be forever known as the best ninja and NIB agent of her generation."_**

When the voice of the computer had ended it made April all confused than ever before. Looking back at her boss who was just none smiling or show any signs of trickery on his face. The woman can not even tell that this was part of a joke or what. "Alright in case you do not comprehend what a joke. It supposed to be a funny matter." said April. Ron turned off the screen before looking back at his top best agent. "This is not a joke April. Karai been dead for twenty-two years. She died real young. My only lover in life." When he spoke sadly to April he then turn around to head over to few agents to do something for him before heading back to his office. April looked at what just happened as it finally kicked in her head that this was not a joke and now this was absolutely serious. However, this did not phased her not one bit knowing that this was all wrong history that Ron had shown her on the computer.

"No." April shook her head in refusal of acceptance. "That's not true. Ron I spoke with Karai last night on the phone. She's not dead." She said.

Ron look back at her with sudden attitude. "My Karai is dead April. Whoever you spoke must have been your imagination. Now, go and do your job that you and your partner are suppose to be doing today." He said.

"But." Ron cut off April. "But nothing Agent A!. End of discussion!."

This boil up April to the point she was going to right ahead and refuse to be silent. "Hey, my ninja!?. I did not imagine her!." She spoke loud once again with making Ron look right back her even more unamused.

"Every single time that we go on I spy hunt or just drive around she would always listen to old county music. The most favorite music of hers was Take A Load Off Fanny by The Band. That, and she loves to eat freshly baked pretzels from her number one pretzel joint in New York. Oh, and last but not least she always talk about her teas she drinks every single day. She always says "Let me ask you something redhead, why do my tea taste so bitter?." And I said oh, well girl that's because it's..."

"Freshly brewed!." Ron had a look of shock when finishing the last part of her sentence. He, Zed, Splinter, The Turtles and the agents who knows Karai doing that time had were the only people that knows what Karai both like and dislike. "How in God's name do you know that April?." Ron asked in wonder.

"Here's your chocolate milk Agent A." the young agent presented April drink.

April slightly scolded at her when grabbing her cup. "What took you?. I've asked for my drink minutes ago. Geez, that's why you're working at HQ and not out there with activate agents. Man, just get out of my sight please."

When noticing the beverage was chocolate milk, Ron quickly felt high alert when the thought of what might be the reason how April knows about his deceased lover. But he needed to know before assuming even further.

"Wait, how along have you been craving for chocolate dairy or any chocolate related products?." Ron asked slowly approaching April.

April took a big mouthful of chocolate milk and swallow. "Since today. I had it for breakfast by itself and nothing else. Why?."

"Do you have a pain in the butt headaches?. And does it only go away if you had chocolate dairy products?." Ron asked twice to see if one of his hypothesis were correct.

April nodded when quickly drinking the cup clean. "Hell yes, I do. And painkillers aren't helping me at all today. Weird huh?."

Ron looked at her in deep worry and maybe had a solution. "OK, now I have two different hypothesis that one of them would explain your sudden craving. One, it might be a deadly space germ tick spreading it's toxic poison in your system and we might have to take you for brain surgery. Two, it could be the other classified thing."

April got concern on the first of Ron's hypothesis. "And how can you tell?."

"By this." Ron strongly slapped April square hard in the face causing it to echo loud though the white clear halls.

"OUCH!. What the hell Ron!?." April yelled before looking down at the floor to notice her cup of chocolate milk was all over the floor and really got pissed. "You idiot you caused me to spill my good coco milk!. My good sweet delicious coco milk!. Damn, you man, damn you!."

"Ah, shit it's not the damn space germ tick. Because I know it's that time of season for it." Ron said upset about it but wasn't too worried about April's baby tantrum.

"Oh, shit yes it's not a damn space germ tick. Oh, what?. Is there something else that's way worse than a seasonal sickness?." April put both hands on her hips and pouted upset still about her spill milk.

Ron looked at her with such worry and fear that caused her to also be worried when his face expression was so cold chill. The man didn't have to say anything to tell April to come with him into his office to have a private chat and let everyone resumed back to whatever their doing. She followed close after ordering another agent to get her a new cup of chocolate milk and sat quietly still while rocking back and forth, while taking a few sips from cup when watching her chief walking up and down behind his desk explaining. He rubbed his chin while having his left arm behind his back and still shockingly wondered how can this be happening. Sure it was possible but never been done before at all until suddenly now.

"One way or another you were able to somehow entered the endless loop of the space-time continuum and get unaffected by the person who changed history, in which now it seems this is not a good outcome." Ron spoke with up most seriousness.

"History?. So this is all because of bad history?." April said who had no clue to what was being said as this was unknowing.

"What?. No, that's not what I meant April. In fact it's part of history but not fully." Ron said after stopped pacing.

April looked even more confused and lost than ever before and showing it just by repeating the same sentence. Ron sighed and went to grab his seat and pulled up to his desk and try his hardest not to get mad at the woman but sometimes it's good to make a big statement.

"Time Travel!. I'm talking about time traveling silly!."

"Oh, then why didn't you say so?." April relaxed and shook her head. "That and time travel do not exist. That's Sci-fi not reality." She said before finishing her drink.

"No, actually time traveling is a real thing April. Heck, that's the first things that the Kraangs had introduced to our founders when crash landing here all those years ago." Ron explained before getting the chance to fix his uniform up to look presentable.

April shook her head once more. "And if that was true than how come I wasn't informed about this so called 'Time Travel' from the beginning?. Hell, that's what a top best of the best senior class ninja agent should know, am I correct Ron?.

"Yeah, but I forgot about your status. It's way above your pay grade and let me tell you, your check don't mean crap compared to what I'm making. Heck, the rookies we have here make almost more than you and that say something." Ron tried his best not to crack a laugh on the sad truth while seeing how April was on her feet, and was absolutely mad about it.

"Then that case ninja I want my raise and I want that new car that the Kraangs been working on in Dimension X, since I deserve to ride a fresh one off the assembly line. I'm for real about that thing too." April said trying to look serious.

Ron chuckled after hearing all that. "Well first off those new cars are still in the development stage based on what the engineers have told me, and second I'll raise your pay. But besides the point the only person that has a time travel device is Jiff whose still in jail for having it, because time traveling is both banned and illegal in the whole universe. Now, the person who is taking care of his store is his recent and only employee, Renet, who is a none NIB agent who in which is one of the lucky people to actually study and graduated time from a time dimension academy. I forgot what the her school is really called but I know for a fact that she has procession of time traveling device. In which she can face her youth behind bars if I may add."

Out of instant the two jumped up from scare when hearing the emergency alarm going off and automatically looked to the big screen. From there they saw their planet from view and saw long jelly like ships swimming down to reach their atmosphere.

**'Alien Invasion in progress.'**

The computer spoke repeatedly like it was programmed to do, while each agent went running form different places to where they needed to be when something like this is happening. Ron who was confused as to who would even dare do such a thing while April knew exactly what was heading towards their planet. After all she did a summary research from last night. "Damn, it's a freaking Boglodite Invasion. God, I prayed that they wasn't target this planet." Ron said while sitting back down to alert all agents through the speaker form his earpiece and told them to get to their proper stations for battle. April looked dead shot to see this and can not believe her eyes from what she's seeing. She thought it must have been the bad headache causing her to see things but knowing that was not the case. "Boglodite shouldn't even be alive." April can only say.

"Yeah, well they looked alive and kicking." Ron said while picking up his blaster for loading.

Then a thought had hit April. "Set up the Arc Shield."

"What?." Ron asked but still have his eyes glued to his computer.

"You know the defence system that stopped them. You told me about it last night on how Karai had use it to save our planet." April walked over to him close enough to see if he has it underneath his desk.

Instead the man stopped doing his high important work to place his hand on her arm and pulled her close to speak with blank expression. "Agent A, I'm only going to say this for the last and final time. There is no Karai. She died twenty-two years ago." Ron let go of April to resumed back to ordering his agents.

April forgot that history had changed and no-one knows any more about the true history. Plus, why she was unaffected by the time change?."

"Right. No Karai, no defence system. Man, we're so super screwed." said April.

"I know but however from what you told me and how you know so much about my Karai, their might be a chance to undo the damage. Go and find Renet at Jiff's store. I'm sure that lazy no good of a woman haven't skip town or left this planet yet. I wish you the best of luck." Ron told her before she nodded and motion herself right out of his office.

Now determine, April marched right on out after getting cheered by the turtles who was getting ready for the unexpected but prepared invasion. She jump right into her car and speed off to the pawn shop while not caring if she was being a speed demon, since most of the people were either running around screaming or started looting stores like normal people do when things looked like the endgame. Eventually she made it to the store not caring she parked sideways in the middle of the street and headed right on in both not in the good mood and looked ready to might kill the person she was about to get before things getsgets too deep to get out.

"Hi, welcome Jeff's Pawn Shop. We have a special discount for...whoa wait up!." Renet was behind the counter ready to serve her customers but didn't expect for a space gun being pointed at her. "Hey, um, I didn't do anything that's illegal." She spoke in deep defiance.

"Oh, really now?. Then tell me how Tigerclaw was able to go back in time and killed my best friend?." April asked with anger and still have her gun pointing at the now scared Renet.

"Hey, look I have no dirt on me so theirs no proof. Sorry." Renet spoke like a wanna be innocent person.

April slowly looked down and see a black notebook on top of the display case that clearly says 'Jeff's Rental Items List' and glanced right back at the woman who looked real guilty and see that she just got busted. Without even saying a word to her she instantly went to opening the book and skimmed through the pages, and founded right exactly she was searching for. "Right here it says that you sent Tigerclaw back to July 4th, 2006 and killed Karai. And in which I'm about kill you and no one knows it's a human on human kill crime." April said bitter when having her finger on the trigger. Renet tried her best to calm high angered agent before she find herself meeting God in person, as she truly did not have any clue as to what details that Tigerclaw have informed the graduate school student.

"Hey well, he and his sister told me that it's only going to be harmless blimps coming down to our planet. It sounds less bad from a convict in which I seriously don't know if his still or a former convict." Renet explained carefully with a weak smile.

April grabbed her by the left shoulder to help turn her around to face the multiple displayed flat screen TV's. The reason of it is to show Renet the news that was showing the alien blimps destroying buildings and even see Boglodite soldiers eating life of the planets energy, by having the tentacles punching through the ground and absorbed the planets core energy. The two woman watched on then they should as they see how big and aggressive the aliens were when taking down a few NIB agents and mutant gangsters who was painfully losing their fight on saving their territory. "Now is that a harmless blimp to you?." asked April when letting go of Renet. The woman turned back around and nodded in full understanding and see that she messed up big time than ever before. "Okay, you made a point Agent A. So now what?." Renet asked with hope that April has a plan because she doesn't.

"It's simple." April put her blaster away. "You need to send me back in time to save my partner. I need you to set the time machine to July 1st, 2006."

"What?. Hey, wait a minute I sent Tigerclaw on the fourth so why do you need to sent you back on the first day of the month?." Renet asked with confusion while scratching her itchy head.

"Because. I need to protect Karai all the way until those events happen. You see doing that time she was only a minor and can't protect herself like she can in her teen or adult years." April explained while not realizing she made the first mistake.

"O... O... OK, well then inform me on how are you going to get young Tigerclaw. I mean 2006 is so 2000's and stuff. That, and do you know where his going to be?." said Renet.

"Easy you see his going to strike Roman The Fabulous on Coney Island on the early morning on the third. Plus, I'm planning on finding him way before it happens so..."

"So that way you'll be waiting for the future Tigerclaw and bust a cap in his tailless behind!. Girl, that's so NIB!. No wonder you're the best of the best!." Renet presented a fist pump with a large grin on her face of excitement.

April looked at her blankly as it was a great idea but have to keep professional since Karai isn't around to be the emotionless person in the partnership.

"O.. Oh, right not the time but the right place. But here let me give you the legit." Renet said with a sigh of relief before getting the chance to bend down to where the hidden vault was, and started punching in the password onto the keypad.

**BEEP BEEP CLICK!**

Renet open the door from the vault and pulled out a carved redwood box before closing the door back, and then set the box down on the display table in front of April. Then she open the lid and showing an ocean blue digital screen phone-like device. She looked down to noticed that the box have once hold two of them based on the imprint on the red soft fabric cushion. Renet smiled when picking up the device carefully as if it might break if drop or not handle well enough.

"Now this device is centuries old but still both working and accurate. It's easily to use and it doesn't need a battery change or a charge." Renet informed clearly before shining the screen carefully.

"Cool Beans, now how does it work?." April asked before taking the device from Renet.

"Easy. You need to get high on marijuana and good old crack cocaine." Renet said and trying to hold her snickering from April's face expression.

"What!?." April's mouth dropped in surprise. "Hell no, I'm not getting high!. NIB Handbook clearly says that agents should not and will not take drugs or drink alcohol. Nor even if an alien or mutant is offering those items of a way to show peace offering." April said knowing the handbook form front to back all thanks to Karai, who had made her read each page and give her a test to see if she had know everything by heart.

Renet could no longer hold her inner laughter and just bust it out with a overreacting body language by banging the table hard and laughed tears of joy. "I'm only joking Agent A!. You don't need to get high or get drunk to time travel. Man, I pulled a great one!." She said trying hard to break the laugh.

April wanted to just jump over and kick her butt but instead nod and smile. "So I don't have to get high?." She asked with relief.

"Um, actually you do need to get high. None drug high actually." Renet explained before putting the device in her travel bag for safe keeping.

Suddenly without warning the door from the store was blown down and in came a bunch of Boglodite soldiers with guns pointing at the two woman.

"Oh, crap." Renet spoke shyly and scared.

"Game Time!." April said immediately and quickly taking her blaster out and start shooting.

April jumped to the right before a single shot was fired at her while Renet quickly jumped down when the blast was aimed for her head. April moved quickly with her feet by doing a few spins and dodges when the Boglodites headed straight for her. She jumped over one them and back kicked him from the behind and shot the other in the head, in which results have his head splattered all over the place. Then she karate chopped one in the neck and broke his neck and flipped him over before shooting at the rest swiftly. "Let's go before more come Renet." April ordered after shooting a few from outside to get a clean clear path to the car. "Right, coming Agent A!." Renet yelled when jumping over the display table and ran to catch up with the agent for both protection and her guide.

April quickly turned the unlock button to her car and continued shooting. "Get in quick!."

Renet got in before April did the same and instantly drove right out of the area and pressed the red button, and made the car into hyper speed. Now in the air driving fast plus avoiding any tentacles from hitting them as Renet guided April to go to the Empire State building to where they needed to go while working on the date on the phone device, explaining the rules on both using the device and time travel.

"Alright so when the percentage loading goes to one hundred and glowed green, you need to press the screen button that would say 'Time Travel'."

"Got it and what else Renet?." April asked still trying to escape freely from the obstacles.

"Whatever you do don't lose this device and if you do then you'll be stuck in 2006. It's gonna suck for you since Xbox One X hasn't been out yet." said Renet who was being serious on the last part.

"And PlayStation 4 too right?." April looked at Renet with concern.

Renet tried to keep eye contact away from her and coughed nervously. "Um yeah, how can I forget about that. *cough* Sony is Microsoft's bitch."

"What?." asked April.

"Nothing!." Renet said quickly.

Their ride to the Empire State Building was blocked off thanks to a bunch of Boglodite Blimps that was destroying in groups. April pulled the breaks and stopped in midair with frustration. "Crap!. Now what?. Plus, why do we need to go to the Empire State Building?." She asked looking at Renet who had given her a pair of old school air force pilot goggles. "Because you need to jump off the building in order for it to work. Based on how far up we are we can make it happen. So off you go." Renet motion her to open the door on her side. April at first did not like the idea of sky falling out of her car and never once being a fan of skydiving, but she has no other options to look for since the only person can beat Tigerclaw and saved the world was Karai. "Very well then." April grabbed the device and pulled the goggles on her face before gathering the courage to jump from her seat. She looked down and did not like she was seeing but ignored it for just this once regardless of her stomach pain feeling of not eating.

"You something Agent A?. You are one awesome dedicated woman to actually risk your life and history to save just one person." Renet said honestly.

A thought had hit April big and quickly turned to face her and said, "Wait, how come anyone else doesn't remember Karai but me?. Is that normal in time reference?."

Renet open her eyes up in great shock and automatically become excited as this was one of the things that she have learned form her time academy. "OMG!. April you were actually freaking there when it all happen!. You're the big piece of Karai's past and history!. Man, this is totally crazy yo!."

"What?." April was beyond confused. "What do you mean that I'm apart of Karai's past and history?. What do you know Renet?."

Their conversation was cut real short when seeing a group of Boglodite Blimps were floating their way quicker than ever. "You have to find out by yourself April. Tell me how it all ends when you get back from saving the world again. Now go, go!." Renet motion her to go and boy April go like lighting and thunder.

She flown down like any person who do crazy stunts like this while looking at the loading process on the device to see it was running a bit slow. "Come on, come on load already!. I'm freaking scared of sky falling here!." April told the thing before somehow letting it slip out of her hand. "No!." April yelled before diving straight to go get the thing before both she and the thing find themselves being street pancakes. She reached her hand out to grab the device until she got knocked by one of the tentacles and found herself being flipped constantly. But luckily she manged to control her misfortune and flipped one more time to grab the device just in time to see the the screen saying, **'Time Travel'** and quickly pressed.

In an instant she saw a huge wave of sparkle green misty clouds brushing below her and found herself going through a void of time itself, when seeing everything around her turning back from old to young and found a newspaper hitting her face. She pulled off to read and open her mouth to see what it says.

**Donald Trump Wins The 2016 Election!****.**

Next the paper changed right in front of her eyes to 2012 and reads.

**Barack Obama Wins Second Term for President Election!****.**

The year changed to 2008.

**Barack Obama Has Become The First Black In History To Become President Of The United States of America!****.**

"Damn, this is too freaky!!!!!." April yelled out her lungs when letting go of the newspaper and found herself getting ready to get flatten to death.

She closed and said a pray before meeting her Creator. That is until she noticed that she has not died but instead was inches away from the ground and looked around to see people walking around like she wasn't even there. April was getting to speak until somehow she got pulled up out of the ground and automatically found herself strangely on the Empire State Building. April woke up in realize that she was alive while still uneasy on where she was.

"W.. W.. What the?." April looked at the time device and reads, **July, 1st 2006**** \- 7:25 AM**.

"I.. I made it. I lived!. I lived!. Oh, thank you Jesus Christ!." April said happily with cry of joy when turning around to walk inside with a limp due to having jet lag.

* * *

**(A/N): Welcome to 2006 April. Man, I miss the 2000's.**


End file.
